


Пока нам будет нужно

by arttra, fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини [3]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttra/pseuds/arttra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: –  Как долго это будет продолжаться, Слава?Ваня каждый раз спрашивает только это, с затаенной, плохо спрятанной надеждой.  Славка всегда отвечает: «Пока нам будет нужно».Ваня хочет чтобы «им» было нужно всегда.
Relationships: Слава/Рудбой
Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894237
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Пока нам будет нужно

Сообщение в директ падает в полдевятого вечера, когда Ваня уже не ждёт. Они встречаются редко, пару раз в месяц, всегда спонтанно. Они не палятся. У Славы на хате постоянно толпы людей, Ваня тоже живёт не один. Комната на ночь или на пару часов их спасает. За место всегда платит Ваня, Славка вечно на нуле, поэтому он чаще всего и подставляется, ну и потому, что ему обычно лень шевелиться.

Подставляется Славка и сегодня. Когда Ваня приходит, он уже ждет его в кровати, светит в полутьме голой задницей, насмерть залипнув в телефоне. Вид у Славки безразличный, но поцелуи голодные, а руки жадные. Соскучился Славочка. Эта мысль будоражит, заводит круче шалых Славкиных глаз и тихого смеха прямо в ухо. 

Славка любит нежности, а Ваня не любит торопиться. Они идеально подходят друг другу. Ваня валяет Славку по простыням, раскладывает, трахает, раскачивая кровать до скрипа, шепчет, задыхаясь, милые пошлости, слушает, как Славка ржет, захлебываясь стонами, и умирает от любви. Ваня влюблен давно и прочно. Славка делает вид, что не замечает.

– Как долго это будет продолжаться? – Ваня спрашивает Славку, который пытается пятерней хоть как-то пригладить свалявшиеся волосы на затылке.

– Ты спрашивал в прошлый раз. И в позапрошлый тоже. Я не знаю, Вань. – Славка на него не смотрит. Делает вид, что чертовски занят, или ему просто все равно. – До тех пор, пока нам будет это нужно.

Славка чертыхается и скребет пятерней посильнее, расчесывая запутавшиеся, намагниченные пряди.

Ваня вздыхает – ему будет нужно всегда, ему давно нужно больше, – но Славке он об этом не скажет. У Славки недавно появилась девочка. На прошлой неделе Ваня случайно увидел их, и они неожиданно гармонично смотрелись вместе. Ваня помнит, как остро и болезненно заныло тогда сердце. Славка ему про девочку не рассказывал…

– Блядь, да плюнь ты! – Ваня больше не может смотреть на Славкины напрасные мучения.

– В смысле плюнь? Торчит же! – Вот теперь Славка оборачивается к нему, таращится возмущенно и пристально. 

– В смысле на руку. И пригладь. Или, вон, в ванной намочи… Что ты мучаешься?

Но мучается тут, похоже, исключительно сам Ваня. 

Славка в ответ скабрезно улыбается, не отводя потемневшего вдруг взгляда. Медленно, напоказ, лижет серединку ладони, тянет ее вместо затылка к паху. Славочке сегодня мало одного захода, они давно не виделись. 

Зверски хочется курить, но «в нумерах» запрещено. Ваня откидывается на подушки и наблюдает, как Славка неторопливо ласкает себя.

В голове все еще роятся невысказанные вопросы, ворошат тлеющую обиду. Как долго это будет продолжаться, Слава? Как долго мы будем шарахаться по гостишкам, прятаться даже от близких друзей? Как долго ты будешь делать вид, что тебе все равно, что это просто дружба двух организмов и ничего больше? Он, конечно, не спрашивает. Славка шире разводит ноги, скользит длинными пальцами ниже, трогает себя, гладит, тихо постанывая, и все мысли выметаются из головы.

Ваня придвигается ближе, тянется, как загипнотизированная змеей жертва. Накрывает ртом еще не вставший до конца член. Славка сладко вздыхает над головой, вплетает пальцы в волосы, ерошит, словно стремясь превратить Ванину шевелюру в такую же спутанную паклю, как свою. Притягивает ближе, заставляя взять глубже. Не отпускает даже вдохнуть. Славка жадный. Забирает его всего, с каждым разом откусывая чуть больше.

Славка давно дрыхнет, разметавшись по сбитой кровати, по-хозяйски закинув ему руку на грудь, тепло дышит в плечо. Ваня не может отвести взгляда от его профиля: от линии скул, курносого носа, тонких губ. Курить хочется все сильнее, но оставить Славку, вот такого, томного и расслабленного, хоть на мгновение, невозможно. Ваня сдается. Склоняет голову, невесомо касается виска губами и беззвучно шепчет:  
– Как долго это будет продолжаться, Слава?

Ваня каждый раз спрашивает только это, с затаенной, плохо спрятанной надеждой. Славка всегда отвечает: «Пока нам будет нужно». 

Ваня хочет чтобы «им» было нужно всегда.


End file.
